ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Amazing World of Gumball:The Gems of Infinity
This movie is similar to Avengers: Infinity War, but with the characters from The new Amazing World of Gumball. Release Date: This film will be released on June 20, 2020 in theaters in the United States, on July 1, 2020 on DVD, July 27, 2020 in theaters in Brazil, on August 17, 2020 on DVD in Brazil and on August 31 on Netflix. Synopsis about the 6 gems of infinity: Basically, before the universe arose from the Big Bang, it had 2 entities, one good and one bad, they came up 1 minute before the Big Bang happened, the 7 gems of infinity came together and then exploded and spread in the universe, good) was to get all the gems before they disappeared from the universe and the other entity disappeared. And (the good entity) saw our solar system forming and went after knowledge. After 4.5 billion years of learning about the earth, he became human and met Gumball, Carrie and all the descendants, but before that, when the Gumball was born, (the good entity) placed within his body the 7 gems of the infinity that passed from generation and the gems were for some children of the Gumball: The gem of Space went to Carine Watterson, the gem of Reality went to Scrapper Watterson, the gem of Time went to Mortimer Watterson, the gem of the Resistance went to Sindy Watterson, the gem of Omnipotence went to Dynamo Watterson and the gem of Oncience went to Linus Watterson. Only the strongest or those who had some of these gems in the body can withstand energy or hold without problems because the body would simply explode if it held for long. Meanwhile (the evil entity) it was destroying planets, solar systems, stars and even nebulae. .. but he was caught by the supreme gods who demoted him and called him Herobrine. Herobrine discovered where he was (The good entity) and went to take revenge, he planned to steal all the gems and destroy the multiverse with the fluttering of the fingers.Gumball's sister, Anais Watterson, made an armor that takes nanotechnology to the extreme, to leave his body, to regenerate lost pieces using iron, to make other armor like of samurai to HulkBuster. No one managed to steal the armor of so protected, she uses in case of extreme danger.Gumball and his friends are a team called: The Protectors. Together they make lots of jokes like running, jumping, rolling, swimming and other games. (The Good entity) met Jess and fell in love with her and Jess as well. In the future, they had a son and called him Gabriel Secundus, but his son is much more powerful than his father, he showed high levels of energy that the omega, but (The good entity) said he is immortal in time, so he would see all his friends and his wife die in time, jess was shocked because the husband and son would live forever and she would not, but coming back in time ... (the evil entity) became furious and returned to earth to take revenge, he tried to kill (the good entity), but he does not die with anything, he regenerates or revives, have power levels: it goes from 1 to 10, 1 is the weakest and 10 is the strongest in the world, (the good entity) is at level 100, ie it is one of the strongest in the universe, entity) is at level 99.